deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero vs Luke Skywalker
Zero vs Luke Skywalker '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3, yeah, I left One Minute Melee Fanon Wiki and decided to try this. Intro X: The lightsaber, a weapon in Star Wars used as a simple sword handle that can become a glowing blade. '''Zero: And sometimes you can find parodies of it, so today we're putting an actual lightsaber user against someone who doesn't actually own one. Zero, The S-Class Maverick Hunter. X: And Luke Skywalker, the Second-Last Jedi. Zero: He's X and I'm coincidentally enough, Zero. X: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skill to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Zero Zero: Once upon a time, in the year 20XX- is that even a thing? X: Yes. Zero: Anyway, there were two scientists named Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, respectively. Dr. Wily stole Dr. Light's robots and used them for world domination, Dr. Light reprogrammed one of his non-stolen robots, named Rock, into Mega Man. Mega Man stopped Dr. Wily's plans for world domination, the same thing happened a lot more times and one day, Dr. Wily created a new robot named "Zero" to defeat Mega Man, but then I became all violent and stuff, so Wily sealed him until 21XX. X: Then, he was awakened by robots called "Reploids"- Zero: I killed them all. X: -yeah, then a reploid named "Sigma" came to stop him and shattered the gem on his head. Zero: Turns out I had a virus, then Sigma became infected and I became a Maverick Hunter. Zero Background *'Name: Zero' *'Age: 200+' *'Designed to be superior to the original Mega Man' *'Apparently, caused the the Maverick Wars' *'This is MMX Zero, okay?' X: Your actually quite emotionless. Zero: So? X: I dunno. Anyway, as a Maverick Hunter, Zero fights to stop viruses. Zero: But I still can't figure out how to solve the blue screen of death on my neighbor's computer. X: But he's also got weapons. Arsenal *'Z-Saber' **'AKA Beam Saber' **'Reflects projectiles' *'Zero Buster' **'Solar-powered arm cannon' **'Charge Shot' *'D Glaive' **'AKA Durga Glaive' **'Spear' *'K Knuckle' **'AKA Kaiser Knuckle' **'Brass Knuckles' Zero: My main weapon is the Z-Saber, it's a lightsaber parody, I can reflect projectiles from it, it also looks really cool! ' ' X: His Zero-Buster is an arm cannon just like Mega Man's, it's solar-powered and chargeable. Zero: I've also got a spear called the Durga Glaive, or D Glaive for short. It's used to stab enemies and has a blade attacheted to the tip for standard slashes like my Z-Saber. ' ' X: And last but not least, the Kaiser Knuckle, or K Knuckle for short, it's a pair of brass knuckles, allowing Zero use use martial arts. Zero: But I'm not just gonna use weapons, I've also got plenty of moves to make quick work out of enemies. Techniques *'Ryuenjin' *'Shoenzan' *'Rajinshou' *'Bakuenjin' *'Zankourin' *'Hieijin' *'Hadangeki' *'Gokumonken' *'Youdantotsu' *'Rasetsusen' *'Raikousen' *'Hyouryuushou' *'Enkoujin' *'D Glaive' **'Suiretsusan' **'Renyoudan' *'K Knuckle' **'Ganzanha' **'Rajinken' **'Senpukyaku' **'Enkoukyaku' **'Shoryuken' X: His most known technique is the Ryuenjin, where he slashes upward with a flaming Z-Saber. X: He also has a ground version called the Shoenzan, which creates a wall of fire. ' Zero: My Rajinshou is basically the Ryuenjin with lightning.' ' ' Zero: And my Bakuenjin involves him punching the ground to create an explosion. ' ' X: His Zankourin is where he uses the Z-Saber to fling a spiked wheel that travels along the ground at the opponent. X:And his Henjin involves him leaping into the air and firing a homing missile from the Z-Saber. Zero: I'm sorry, did you say "Homing Missile"? X: Yes. Zero: Looks more like an energy bullet-like thingy. X: Anyway, the Hadangeki allows Zero to fire off waves from the Z-Saber. X: And with his Gokumonken, he can protect himself. Zero: The Youdantosu allows me to lunge forward with a stab. ' ' Zero: The Rasetsusen is a rolling slash. ' ' Zero: The Raikousen allows me to teleport with an electric dash. ' ' Zero: And the Hyouryuushou is baisically the Ryuenjin with ice. X: The Enkoujin is a downward stab with fire. He can use his other weapons to do techniques. X: Here's an example, with his Durga Glaive, he has 2 techniques, the first one is the Suiretsusan, where he stabs the enemy with water. X: The second one is the Renyoudan, which is the same thing as the first one, but he does it six times in a row per use and doesn't use water. Zero: I can do martial arts with my Kaiser Knuckle. ' ' X: Correct, the Ganzanha is a punch that summons a purple energy wave. X: The Raijinken lets him deliver an uppercut that follows up with a lightning bolt. X: And if you though that's enough, he has the Senpukyaku, a spinning kick. X: The Enkoukyaku, a downward fire kick. X: And the Shoryuken, and ice uppercut. Zero: But when I get serious, I become Black Zero. Black Zero *Increases Z-Saber power *Reduces damage *Increased speed *Z-Saber becomes purple *Z-Saber can destroy enemy projectiles X: The Black Zero from increases his power and evidently changes his red into black, his Z-Saber becomes purple, and it can destroy enemy projectiles. Zero: But I also get a speed boost and a durability increase. Feats *'Dodged Optic Sunflower's lasers' *'Designed to be superior to the original Mega Man' *'Shot Vile's ride armor's arm off with a charge shot' *'Survived the destruction of the Eurasia space colony' *'Defeated Sigma, Gate, Lumine' X: Zero can dodge Optic Sunflower's lasers, just like me, these lasers are made of light, meaning you have to be super fast. He was also desinged to be supirior to the original Mega Man. Zero: A charge shot from my Zero Buster in enough to blow the arm on Vile's ride armor right off, X[s charge shot did nothing to it. X: And Zero survived the destruction of the Eurasia space colony. Zero: And I even beat my enemies like Sigma, Gate, and Lumine. X: But Zero's not without weaknesses. Zero: HEY! Weaknesses *'Limited long range options' *'Doesn't really strategize' *'Can't go for long periods of time without sunlight' *'Dies a lot' ' ' X: Zero has limited long range options. Zero: HEY!!! X: Zero also doesn't really strategize and can only go for so long without sunlight. Zero: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!!! X: And he also dies a lot. Zero: OKAY, THAT'S IT!!! (*Zero uses Genmu Zero, but X dodges it with a Nova Strike, sending Zero into a wall*) Luke Skywalker X: Once upon a time, there was a boy named Anakin Skywalker, who was raised to become a jedi, he got married to a girl named Padmé, and turned into an evil sith lord named "Darth Vader". But before that, he had twins- Zero: Who ended up fighting him. X: -Princess Leia was his daughter, and then there's Luke Skywalker, his son. Luke Skywalker Background *'Name: Luke Skywalker' *'Age: I dunno' *'Raised on Tatooine as a farmer' *'Son of Darth Vader' *'Trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi' Zero: Luke was raised on Tatooine by his aunt and uncle as a farmer. One day, his aunt and uncle were killed by Stormtroopers, yeah, Stormtroopers. X: A Jedi named "Obi-Wan Kenobi" then gave him a lightsaber. Zero: Hang on, here's a good way to catch you up. (*The intro from A New Hope plays*) X: Okay, now as I was saying. Luke then- wait, was that clip even related? Zero: No. X: Okay, now as I was saying. Luke then became a Jedi, with a lightsaber. Arsenal *'Lightsaber' **'Length: 4 ft. or something like that' **'Green' **'His original lightsaber was blue and was passed down between Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, and Rey.' **'Homemade' *'Mechanical Right Hand' *'Blaster' Zero: His first weapon is a Lightsaber. It's around 4 feet long and glows green. Kinda like my Z-Saber. X: It was homemade by luke, he lost his old one. And this lightsaber can cut through most objects. Normally, it's just a handle, but it can become a blade. Like Zero's Z-Saber. Zero: His second item is a blaster. Blasters come in all shapes and sizes, but his looks like a pistol. It fires laser beams. Science all blasters work the same way, by pulling the trigger, Luke can fire blasts at his opponents. X: And he also had to replace his right hand. His old one was cut off by his father during a battle. His new right hand has a black glove covering it. Zero: And as a jedi, he can use the force. The Force *'Increased senses, speed, and agility' *'Force Push' *'Force Pull' *'Telekinesis' *'Force Choke' *'Force Spirit' X: The Force surrounds all living things. It gives him crazy powers like increasing his senses, speed, and making him jump higher. Zero: But it's also a type of telekinesis, so with the Force Push, he can push things, and with Force Pull, he can pull things. X: The Force Choke allows him to choke people, and the Force Spirit lets him still remain conscious if he's dead. Zero: He has a vehicle called the X-Wing. ' ' X-Wing Starfighter *'Luke's main vehicle' *'Flight' *'Lasers' *'Proton Torpedoes' X: The reason why it's called an X-Wing is because it's shaped like an X. Zero: And it's a flight vehicle, it can fire lasers like his Blaster, and it has Proton Torpedoes, to blow things up, it was also made to have no weaknesses and is the main combat vehicle for the republic. X: Sounds like you. Zero: Are you saying I like to blow things up? X: Yeah. Feats *'Destroyed the Death Star' *'Was fine (For the most part) after losing his right hand' *'Survived battles with Darth Vader' *'Survived Force Lightning' *'Trained various jedi' *'Defeated Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Boba Fett' Zero: Remember those proton torpedos, well, he blew up the Death Star with 'em. The Death Star is a giant planet-destroying space station. X: He was also fine with losing his right hand after it was cut off. Which is really hard to handle. Zero: And he also trained various jedi, including Kylo Ren. The person who would become a sith lord. X: And he also managed to survive battles with and even defeat his father, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and the true enemy, Emperor Palpatine, or better known as, Darth Sidious. He even survived Palpatine's Force Lightning, which is literally him shooting lightning from his hands. Weaknesses *'Not very experienced compared to other jedi his age' *'Doesn't really have any superhuman strength' *'Can sometimes become violent-minded' *'Damage to his right hand can temporarily leave him vulnerable' Zero: But Luke isn't really as experienced compared to most jedi his age or have any superhuman strength. X: He can also sometimes become violent-minded and predictable. Zero: And hitting his right hand can leave him vulnerable for some time. X: But even with these weaknesses, Luke Skywalker is still one of the greatest jedi ever. Luke: *Throws his lightsaber away* I am a jedi, like my father before me. Intro 2 X: Alright, combatants are set and we've run though all the possibilities. Zero: It's time for a Death Battle! Who do you bet will win? Zero Luke Skywalker Fight Luke is walking though a destroyed city, he then sees a red robot with blonde hair shaped like a pony tail, it was Zero. Zero then notices a Gun Volt. He then activates his Z-Saber. Meanwhile, Luke then watched as Zero cuts the Gun Volt in half with little to no effort. Luke: Another jedi? Luke then force jumps in front of Zero. Luke: Are you a jedi. Zero: What's a jedi? Luke: Then it seems you don't have the right to carry that weapon of yours, I must take it. Zero then activates his Z-Saber while Luke takes out his Lightsaber. Luke: This is your last chance. Zero then charges forward. Luke: So be it. Fight! Luke slashes Zero 3 times before Force Pushing him back. Zero then disappears, Luke closes his eyes. Zero: Raikousen! Suddenly, Luke was sent into the air by a horizontal lightning bolt, with Zero now behind him. The Maverick Hunter then leaps into the air and spins around. Zero: Rasetsusen! Luke gets hit multiple times by Zero, whose Z-Saber becomes orange with fire. Zero: Enkoujin! Zero plunges downward, impaling Luke and knocking him back. Luke then takes out his blaster and fires 5 shots from it. But Zero uses Gokumonken to deflect them. Luke then uses the force to jump over the blaster shots before slashing Zero, who takes out the Durga Glaive and tries to impale Luke with a Suiretsusan while shouting the name of the attack, but Luke sidesteps to the right, dodging the attack. Zero then switches back to the Z-Saber and uses Ryuenjin, Rajinshou, and Hyouryuushou while shouting the names of each one, but Luke dodges them all. Zero then delivers a Shonenzan, catching Luke off-guard. Zero: Shonenzan! Luke then leaps back. Luke: So you're not a jedi or a sith. Luke then uses the Force and Force Pushes Zero into an unoccupied truck. Zero then equips the Kaiser Knuckle and performs a Rajinken, but Luke dodges it. The screen goes into slow motion as Zero delivers 4 punches, but Luke dodges them all. Zerot then delivers a jab followed by another 5 punches, but Luke still dodges them all, Zero then delivers 9 more punches, Luke dodges them all, he then tries to slash Zero with his Lightsaber, but Zero then uppercuts him with ice as the screen returns to normal speed. Zero: Shoryuken! The Shoryuken sent Luke onto the roof of a 3-story building. Luke then takes out his blaster again and fires 3 shots at Zero, who runs over to the door of the building a climbs up the side using the wall-kick feature from Mega Man X. Zero reaches the top while still using the Kaiser Knuckle, he then delivers an Enkoukyaku. Zero: Enkoukyaku! But Luke dodges it and shot Zero it then face with his blaster. Zero's hand turns into an arm cannon as he uses the Zero Buster and fires a small red pellet into Luke right hand, Luke then holds onto his hand in pain. Zero switches back to the Z-Saber and flings a Zankourin at Luke. Zero: Zankourin! But Luke effortlessly jumps over it, Zero then leaps into the air and uses Henjin. Zero: Hejin! But Luke couldn't dodge it and was sent back. Zero then prepares to stab Luke, but Luke then slashes his leg, causing Zero to fall to the ground and grab his leg in pain, Luke then grabs his Z-Saber and walks away. However, Zero gets up and slashes him with the Durga Glaive, Luke then falls to the ground as Zero grabs the Z-Saber and jumps over Luke, Zero then switches over to the Zero Buster and fires a charge shot, sending Luke crashing downward into the third floor. Zero then uses Hadangeki, sending a wave of energy at Luke. Zero: Hadangeki! Luke then defects it with his Lightsaber. Zero leaps over it and uses the Kaiser Knuckle to perform a Ganzanha, sending Luke out of the building and falling many, many feet downward. Luke then stops his X-Wing and Force Pulls it over to him, Luke then gets into the cockpit as Zero is now on the roof of the building and using his Z-Saber. Luke fires lasers form the X-Wing at Zero, who deflects them with Gokumonken. Luke then fires 2 Proton Torpedoes at Zero, who jumps over them, only to realize nothing happened. However, they exploded, destroying the roof and the third floor. Zero crash-landed in the second floor and charged his Zero Buster before firing it at Luke, who jumped out of the X-Wing just as it was destroyed. Luke landed in front of Zero and slashed him 10 times before Force Pushing him into a wall, Luke then threw a large rock at Zero, who destroyed it with a charge shot from his Zero Buster. Zero then aims the Zero Buster at Luke and fires a charge shot, but Luke deflects it, creating an explosion. When the explosion cleared, Zero wasn't there, Luke sighed in relief, but now the smoke cleared and there was now Black Zero walking out of it. Zero then slashes Luke 5 times, the last one sends him into a wall, Zero then fires a charge shot, but Luke blocks it with his Lightsaber, after some time, Luke deflects it. Zero dodges it by leaping into the air and equips the Kaiser Knuckle. Luke then tries to stick Zero, only to get launched into the air by a Shoryuken. Zero: Shoryuken! Zero then performs Senpukyaku, knckoing Luke into a wall. Zero: Senpukyaku! Zero then kicks Luke down to the ground floor with an Enkoukyaku. Zero: Enkoukyaku! Luke crashes into the ground and gets up, only to notice Zero deliver a Rajinken. Zero: Rajinken! Zero then follows up with Ganzanha. Zero: Ganzanha! Luke is sent crashing into the wall before slamming Zero onto the celling with the Force, Luke then slams Zero onto the ground and slashes him 10 times, he then Force Pushes Zero away. Zero then throws his Durga Glaive and Luek throws his Lightsaber. Zero dodges the Lightsaber and leaps into the air. The camera moves over to Luke, who tries to reach for his blaster to shoot Zero out of the air, only to feel pain coming from his chest, as Luke looks down, the camera shows the Durga Glaive had impaled him though the chest. Zero then rips his spear out of Luke's body and and charges fire energy into his fist. Zero: This'll be over in a nano-second. Zero punches the ground using his Bakuenjin technique. Zero: Bakuenjin! The camera moves out and shows the whole building, which then explodes into flames. Zero: Target destroyed. A red beam then goes into the air. K.O! Results Zero: WOO! I won! X: At first, it may seem like Luke would win out because he has better weapons, but it's actually far from fair in Luke's point of view. Sure, being the one to destroy the Death Star is impressive, as it can destroy planets with little effort. But Zero beat General, who stopped a similar type of attack while weakened. Zero: And I obviously had strength and predictability in the bag. X: Sure, Luke has to be pretty fast to go though all kinds of crazy things, but none of them compared to Zero dodging Optic Sunflower's lasers, made from light, so he obviously has to be going faster than light to dodge them. Zero: So in the end, Luke just didn't have the right techniques. Sorry that one was bad. X: The winner is Zero. Rate the Death Battle 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Spear vs Sword Category:Spear vs Fist Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles